The Queen Anne's Revenge
"I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hellbound vessel." - Philip Swift The Queen Anne's Revenge, often simply referred to as the Revenge, or in-game as QAR 'is the legendary frigate most famously captained by the notorious pirate Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard. She appears as a Lv39-41 Legendary Ship with 12 broadside cannnons and 8 cannons on deck. She uses powerful Round Shot for both deck guns and broadsides, capable of sinking a war frigate in a single volley, if it has no armor. The ''Queen Anne's Revenge is smaller, slimmer and more agile than other Warships. She can also reload broadsides incredibly quickly. The ship appears randomly circling around Isla Perdida, Isla Tormenta, and Isla Cangrejos. This Legendary ship is different to all other ships as it doesn't come straight at you, she will always have her broadside's facing the ship attacking her. Enemies Aboard The Queen Anne's Revange is crewed by Jumbees, powerful enemies that will come in three waves. The battle will culminate with the apearance of LaSchafe, a jumbee Boss and Blackbeard's master in arms. He will appear along with more members of his crew to attack you. History Originally named La Concorde de Nantes, the Concorde was captured by pirate Captain Benjamin Hornigold on November 28, 1717 near the island of Martinique. Hornigold turned the ship over to one of his pirates - Edward Teach, who was later known as Blackbeard, and made him captain. Blackbeard converted La Concorde into his flagship and renamed it the Queen Anne's Revenge. Teach upgraded the already potent vessel by adding numerous guns to her decks. Most pirates at the time preferred sloops for their small size and quick speed for attack and escape. The Queen Anne's Revenge ''made up for any loss in speed with sheer firepower for a vessel of her size; outgunning some smaller warships. By 1718, Blackbeard used his new ship to blockade Charlestown Harbor. He continued using the ship for years, pirating and pillaging wherever she sailed. However, while attempting to flee Lt. Maynard of the Royal Navy, Teach attempted to slip into the shallower waters he knew well. But, the larger vessel run aground on the ocean sandbar, and had to be abandoned. Movie History :"''The ''Revenge''' ''is mine!" - Hector Barbossa According to pirate lore, the Queen Anne's Revenge is crewed by both humans and zombies. It appears in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, as the first historical ship to appear in any of the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Sometime after the battle at Ocracoke Lake, Blackbeard saved the Queen Anne's Revenge and used it as his flagship during his search for the Fountain of Youth. Throughout his search, Blackbeard had more cannons and Greek Fire (like modern day napalm) added to his ship's weaponry. The Queen Anne's Revenge was now manned by zombies, festooned with the bones of his victims and spits fire from its bow to incinerate enemy ships, or the occasional crew member fallen out of favor. Game Notes *The level of the Jumbee crew depends upon the levels of the pirates fighting them. *The QAR circles the islands of: Cangrejos, Perdida, and Tormenta. *She gives much more cargo then normal enemy ships, even more than treasure fleets, often at least 5 royal chests. *The ship uses long range broadsides of Round Shot and fires Chain and Explosive rounds up close. *There is a slight glitch, where the front and back masts are almost barriers that the jumbees have trouble crossing sometimes. *They are the only enemies to wear dark black clothing, and the only enemies besides Navy soldiers to wear Navy Tricornes. *If you get sunk or stop firing, the QAR will repair itself. External Links *''Queen Anne's Revenge'' on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *Boss battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJdtRMZkIAE *Alternative video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4oSGn3H3BI *Alternative Alternative video[3] Gallery QAR.jpg|The Dreaded Queen Anne's Revenge. 310px-Queen_Anne.png|Queen Anne's Revenge Sailing the Caribbean. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-37-40.jpg|Look at the Queen Anne's Revenge Deck. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-38-03.jpg|First wave of enemies after boarding the Queen Anne's Revenge. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-38-08.jpg|The Second wave of enemies. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-15.jpg|Crew Battling La Schafe. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-14.jpg|Crew Battling La Schafe. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-13.jpg|Crew Battling La Schafe. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-56.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge before it sinks screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-55.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge before it sinks screenshot_2011-05-21_14-40-54.jpg|The Queen Anne's Revenge before it sinks screenshot_2011-05-31_15-24-07.jpg Evil_queen_2.png|QAR sailing underneath The Invasion Skies ImagesCAW5HP6U.jpg|QAR at lv 39 More_queen_7.png|Level 40 QAR Even_more_queen_11.png|Level 41 QAR Queen Anne's Revenge being fired at.jpg|queen anne being fired at with fury queen anne R..jpg|QAR sighted on a light sloop Screenshot 2011-07-03 10-03-40.jpg|The Revenge at full speed Category:POTC Film Lore Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Boss Ships Category:legendary Ship Category:Frigate Category:Boss Battle